This inventions pertains generally to light sources and more particularly to a light source utilizing pyrotechnic and phosphorescent materials to provide a sustained visable light.
The invention has particular utility in emergencies and other situations where electricity and other sources of energy are not available. In an airplane, for example, the invention can be utilized to guide passengers to exits in the event of a crash or other emergency where normal lighting is not available.